


My Nephews Writing

by Danisnotatop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisnotatop/pseuds/Danisnotatop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 7 year old nephew wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> My seven year old nephew likes making Phan art and Phanfiction, as you can tell I'm a very proud aunt.

Dan wakes up early in the morning and then he finds a teacup in bed with him and a wedding ring on his ring finger. Then Phil wakes up and goes in Dan's room and says, "congratulations on your marriage to a Teacup!" Then Dan starts opening up the windows screaming "NOOO!" Then Dan finds out that he has his own house across the street. Dan goes in the house and starts doing YouTube videos and hides the teacup. Then Dan calls Phil and say, "Phil, you gotta help get out of this marriage!" Then they do everything they could to destroy the teacup, they tried shooting it with a gun, dropping it, and killing it with a chainsaw. Then finally Dan and Phil try throwing a pineapple at the lid, then the teacup says, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Then Dan and Phil say "it worked" at the same time. Then it was time to do their live shows and Phil makes fun of Dan and tells everybody about Dan marrying a Teacup. Then Phil walks in the living room and beats Dan up.


	2. Dil's Life Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another beautiful piece by my nephew, this the extent to his sense of humor.

Dil tried to wash the dishes but he dropped a plate. He had so many problems in his life.

The end that's all for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He loved the positive feedback on the on the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so I can tell my nephew.


End file.
